Killer Croc
Killer Croc is a villain from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Feraligatr vs. Killer Croc *Diego Brando vs Killer Croc *'Killer Croc vs. Jason Voorhees' (Complete) *'Killer Croc VS King K. Rool' (Complete) *'Killer Croc vs Leatherhead (2012)' (Complete) *'Leone vs Killer Croc' (Complete) *'Killer Croc vs The Lizard' (Complete) *'Raphael vs Killer Croc' (Complete) *Reptile vs Killer Croc *Rhino vs Killer Croc *Killer Croc vs Tiny Tiger *'Killer Croc vs Vector' (Complete) *Venom vs Killer Croc *Killer Croc vs Tombstone Battles Royale *'Arkham Origins' Assassins Battle Royale' (Complete) *Batman Villan Battle Royal Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Aeon Calcos (Soul Calibur) *Beast (Marvel Comics) *Croc *Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) *Hulk (Marvel Comics) *Jack Baker (Resident Evil) *Predator *Riptor (Killer Instinct) *Sabretooth (Marvel Comics) *Stegz (Extreme Dinosaurs) *Toad (Marvel) *Undyne (Undertale) History Waylon Jones was born with a form of atavism that imparted him with reptilian traits, being treated by a freak by everyone before he killed his alcoholic aunt for abusing him one time too many. Taking refuge in the sewers, Waylon eventually was found by the circus and joined the sideshow as the strongman wrestler "Killer Croc" Morgan. But when a performance in Gotham City ends horribly, Killer Croc loses it and ends up going on a killing spree that eventually lands him in Blackgate Prison where he becomes "king" while coming to the conclusion to become a monster in both body and spirit. Since then, Croc has become a reoccurring nemesis of Batman. Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: Waylon Jones * Height: 6' 5" (Varies depending on the intensity of his mutation) * Weight: 268 pounds (Varies depending on the intensity of his mutation) * Suffers from Atavism * Joined Suicide Squad with Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Katana, El Diablo, and Captain Boomerang. * Currently dating June Moone (Host of Enchantress) Having trained himself to be a great wrestler and expert swimmer who can hold his breath for hours underwater, filing his teeth to compliment his appearance, Killer Croc is a virtual powerhouse with the strength and senses of a crocodile. This includes his jaw strength, able to bite through handcuffs and eat a chicken whole. He is also a cannibal. Killer Croc can also use gene-manipulating steroids to augment his deformity to give him a reptilian appearance. It gives him regenerative powers similar to a reptile, armored skin invulnerable to most forms of abrasion and even high caliber weapons fired from a distance, superhuman strength and durability. His claws allow him to cut open doors or crush skulls and cut people clean in half, while his fangs can bite down through bone, metal and wood. But withdraw cause his body to break down to his natural appearance. Powers and Abilites *Regressive Biology **Superhuman Strength and Durability **Accelerated Healing **Superhuman Stamina and Reflexes **Reptilian features *Skilled Leader *Skilled Wrestler *Expert Swimmer *Bilingual Feats *Stated by Batman to be able to lift a school bus... and eat half the children inside. *Survived having an entire building collapse on top of him and was stated by Bane that it would only slow him down *Trades blows with Aquaman *Survived a fall from a 1,000 foot building *Strong enough to restrain Cyborg *Toys around with Batman *Rips a Great White Shark in half *Has defeated Batman on some occasions *Toys around with Katana and even breaks her sword with his jaws *A volley of punches from The Flash did nothing, but tickle him *Survived being mauled by Bane, and Solomon Grundy. **Got sweet revenge against Bane by severely wounding him *Made an underworld empire with the poor. *Single-handedly mauled an entire SWAT team *Escaped Arkham Asylum by biting off his own hands. Flaws * Loses his sense of humanity at time due to his genetic disorder and suffering prejudice from others. * Sometimes depicted as being an idiot. * Despite having super strength; Croc is relatively one of the weaker superhumans within DC. Bane has overpowered Croc multiple times. * His mutations are so unnatural that it can sometimes harms him. His reptilian features have sometimes started to decay https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPjv1SB8rBo * Has a rock fetish. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VXpMIasxWU * Egyptian Killer Croc 'looks dumber than usual' http://insidepulse.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/Batman-Eternal-52-Spoilers-5.jpg Gallery Killer_Croc.jpg Killer Croc (THE JOKER'S ASYLUM).jpg ss-crocjpg-4852d7_765w.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Male Category:Murderers Category:Mutants Category:Reptiles Category:Supervillains Category:US Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Monsters Category:African American Combatants Category:Legion of Doom Members